toonbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Makuta
Toonbook/Bio Makuta is like every single other Toonbook user.. He frequently browses Toonbook, and makes some posts. Makuta is also an avid PC gamer, as he has his own custom built rig (like everyone else). He does seem to have an interest in controversial jokes (by Toonbook's standard, one time he disagreed with someone), and was even infracted once for making a joke related to 9/11. Despite this, he is actually somewhat politcally correct at heart (hearts pump blood #checkyourfacts), and only takes these jokes as nothing more than a joke(which people CAN'T EVER SEEM TO DO), and isn't actually hateful in anyway. He is very sarcastic, and isn't very good at emotional speeches. While others discourage drama on the site, Makuta is actually somewhat fond of it, claiming that it is a "source of entertainment". Of course, he does not try to start drama, but does sometimes make posts for attention, but for amusement rather than drama. While many believe that his name is a combination of Hakuna and Matata, this is incorrect. It is actually based on a Bionicle Faction. Toontown Rewritten Makuta is a medium sized 104 laff lime green dog. He can be found doing Factories, Mints and Cog golf courses, and boss battles. He isn't as frequently seen as a year ago due to his growing lack of interest, and interference from his real life. Gags Toon-up: Juggling Trap: TNT Lure: Maxed Sound: Maxed Throw: Maxed Squirt: Maxed IRL stuff Gender: Male (finally, SOMEONE said it) Age: Teen Birthday: October 11th Nationality: Canadian Religion: Islam There is not much to say about IRL Makuta as he prefers to keep his real life separate from the game, and the community as a whole. Likes - Team Fortress 2 - Toontown Rewritten - Grand Theft Auto V - Half - Life - PC Gaming - Gabe Newell - Food - Sarcasm - Weird things - Black comedy - Sherman's March to the Sea Dislikes - Anyone that says offensive stuff and actually mean it - Politics - FNAF Community - Cloppers - Beliebers - Directioners - Wannabe thugs - PETA - Not Sherman's March to the Sea Other Social media Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-pXMxR4ptuqjClAkIlTJhg Twitter: https://twitter.com/dat_makuta Google+: https://plus.google.com/+DatMakuta (I don't really use this) Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/thedognamedmakuta Vandalized Poem Apparently, someone deleted everything on this page and put some poem about weed and black people in Detroit. With all the vandalizing going on here, I probably should have seen it coming. I actually found this poem pretty amusing, so I've decided to keep it in this section here. Note, this poem may offend some who are easily offended, in that case feel free to scroll back up. Viewer discretion is advised. (WHY CAN'T PEOPLE TAKE JOKES?!?!?!?!) I walk up to the police, in Detroit city, and I'm like "Excuse me officer, I'm tryna find some weed" And he's like "Shit, so are we! Why don't you roll with me? We're gonna go around pulling over some minorities" That's what I'm talkin' 'bout Get up in the police ride, ride Crack a forty ounce inside, side Nigga, we be gettin' high, high Me and the cops rollin' around goin' sixty When we see a trick ass bitch, we gon' tell a hoe to drop them titties Go cops, get the dogs Let's go fuck with old folks That's right, let's get high and pull over black guys Get buzzed, smoke some drugs Bitch, I'm rollin' with the fuzz, now Smoke rocks! With the cops Let's go storm the barber shop It sure is nice, bein' white Haha, just kiddin' black guys! Waving guns, at some nuns, bitch bend over, we the fuzz, hoe Po, po, po, po Po, po, po, po So we pull up the police car, right up to KFC And we're like, "Gimme a chicken sandwhich and waffle fries for free!" Unforgivable But everyone ran out the store, and we're like, "Hey, come back here! I'm just hungry, I won't search you for no crack rocks, N****" Now, that's just awful... Get up out the police car, car Police unleash the dogs, dogs Dogs are chasin' people down the road, road! Bark, bark, bark, bark! Me and the cops drivin' down uptown, town Trying to find someone brown, brown Pull over someone brown Let's pull over someone brown Go cops, get the dogs Let's go fuck with old folks That's right, let's get high, And pull over black guys Get buzzed, smoke some drugs Bitch I'm rollin' with the fuzz, now Po, po, po, po Po, po, po, po Smoke rocks, with the cops Let's go storm the barber shop It sure is nice, bein' white Haha! Just kidding, black guys! Waving guns, at some nuns, bitch bend over we the fuzz, hoe Po, po, po, po Po, po, po, po They pull me over, and they're like, "Yo, my bad. I thought you were a black guy" I said, "It's fine. Yous ee I'm